


All I Want

by nancy, Zen



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: BDSM, Belts, Established Relationship, Leashes, M/M, Spanking, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-26
Updated: 2013-08-26
Packaged: 2017-12-24 17:03:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/942383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nancy/pseuds/nancy, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zen/pseuds/Zen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Domestic S/M scene, nothin' but the sex. Nothing too terribly horrible, but yes, violence.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All I Want

**Author's Note:**

> Dedication: This one's all for Moonpuppy, for One a.m. presents in the mailbox that keep you awake and writing till dawn.
> 
> This story was first published years ago at http://hos.slashcity.com/ and is archived here for preservation and accessibility.

~-~

Blair stood out on the balcony, waiting, anticipation and apprehension tightening his stomach. The wind whipped through his long hair, left loose. It was one of the rules. He was wearing soft fleece sweatpants, and was shirtless, although the late spring evening temperature was down to the mid fifties. Jim hadn't kept him waiting long, but his teeth were already starting to chatter. It felt good, to release some of the tension and let himself shiver. Otherwise, he stood very still, his arms loose at his sides, his back to the loft, looking out at the smoggy scene of the city at dusk.

Suddenly, Jim was there behind him, quiet as a cat. His Sentinel's warm breath on the back of his neck was his first warning of the towering presence behind him. Large, firm fingers spanned his wrists and drew them slowly behind his back. Jim transferred his hold so that he held both of Blair's wrists in the grip of his right hand, and gave him a little push in the small of his back towards the open window.

"It's time."

Blair nodded, unable to speak. He was always silent when they began. He was afraid that if he let himself talk at all, he would lose his nerve and call the whole thing off. No matter how many times Jim put him through this little ritual of waiting outside, no matter how many times he reminded himself that he liked this, would beg for it if Jim made him, the nervous anxiety never really went away.

He was glad that Jim gave him this time alone beforehand, though. It helped him focus his mind on what would happen and why he wanted it, even if it didn't help the stage fright.

Jim had learned to take his silence for consent, although later, he would make him talk, make him describe in detail what each sensation felt like.

"Step down." Jim's voice was soft and deep in his ear, the cadence loving and threatening at the same time.

The familiarity of the ritual worked in Blair's brain, and the captive obeyed, and took a step down.

"One more."

Blair closed his eyes, and took one more, sighing in relief. It was so much easier now, that Jim was in control. All he had to do was obey, for as long as he could.

Jim's hands released his wrists, and went to the drawstring of his sweatpants, pulling the tie and dragging the cloth down to his ankles. His feet were guided out of the elastic cuffs, and the protection of his clothing tossed away, landing in the corner of the couch.

From behind him, Jim buckled a narrow, unadorned leather strap around his neck, lifting the heavy mass of his hair to do so. Blair's hands stayed behind his back. There was a small silver ring in the front of the collar, a six foot dog chain already clipped in place.

Blair felt his knees try to give, and his cock grow hard. The two instantaneous, automatic reactions to being collared that he could no more resist than he could chose not to breath.

Behind him, Jim chuckled, but kindly. "You need it, bad, baby. God you smell good. I'm gonna make you work so hard for it tonight..."

Blair sighed, fighting the urge to fall to his knees and press his face into Jim's denim covered crotch. If his lover was feeling indulgent, he might get a hot, smooth, half hard cock whipped out and thrust down his throat. Or he might get his hair pulled painfully until he was on his feet again, and made to stand for his punishment, something he was particularly bad at. Better to wait for it, and have the incredibly sensitive, delicious cock as his prize, and be able to feel proud of his accomplishment. It was so hard, though, to wait patiently for Jim's quiet command. His captor kept him waiting several minutes, letting him absorb his words and relax into his captivity, waiting to see if he would screw up.

Finally, Blair heard the small sound of approval, followed by a tug on the chain as Jim moved ahead of him, towards the stairs. Blair followed, keeping the chain free of slack without forcing Jim to expend any energy pulling him, as a matter of pride.

Blair had a moment to reflect on the complicated and seemingly ridiculous but very real matter of a bottom's pride on the way up the stairs. Jim turned around to face him when they reached to foot of the bed, and shook his head in disapproval.

"You're thinking too much, I can see it in your eyes. Turn it off, let it go. I want you, I want _all_ of you." The way Jim said the words made them both a warning and a promise.

"I'm sorry." Blair mumbled, his eyes on Jim's feet.

"You don't have to be sorry, baby. You're going to give it all up, everything. You'll give me everything. You're going to give me everything you have, when I tell you to. Is that what you want?"

"Yes Jim."

Blair sighed, his shoulders dropping in relief. He'd passed the first test, he'd gotten the words out. Jim always forced some kind of consent out of him at the last minute. Sometimes, he would freeze, unable to admit the truth. Then Jim would reach for him, and unbuckle his collar with a sad smile and words of love and reassurance. Blair's cock would be rock hard and aching for release, he would cry tears of frustration and anger against Jim's shoulder, but his lover wouldn't hurt him until he was calm again, and could bring himself to ask for it.

"That's good, because I want it. I wanna see you spread open for me, totally and completely mine. Are you ready, baby?"

His deep voice was still soft, but there was a hint of steel there. They had passed the point of no return, but he would draw it out, savor it a little longer.

Blair ground his teeth, locking his knees when his brain tried to throw him to Jim's feet rather than respond. A long, tense minute passed, and then Blair breathed again, and whispered.

"Yes. Please."

"Very good." Jim praised him softly, giving a small tug to the chain. "Stand for me."

Blair obediently spread his legs, his balance shifting to stand with his legs three feet apart. His spine straightened, his head coming up so that his lowered eyes were now at crotch level to the man before him.

His posing strap was lying on the bed, along with several other lengths of leather, which would touch him just as intimately, although more briefly.

One end of the strap had a push clip, like the dog chain, and was attached to the ring in his collar. The two inch wide black leather strap was pulled down his chest and between his legs, his balls tucked up gently by a warm hand. Then the strap was drawn back and pulled up between the cheeks of his ass. The leather went up his back and a loop at the end went behind his collar and snapped over it to a metal snap affixed at the top of the strap.

"There, now you look like my property. Turn around."

Blair turned slowly in a circle, stretching a little to let the narrow leather that bisected his body and covered his privates show him off to his best advantage. The warm glow of love and approval in Jim's eyes made his heart race in anticipation.

Blair lowered his eyes when Jim took two steps towards him, leaving only an inch of space between them. Eye level with the top of Jim's chest, Blair drew a slow breath as his chain was wrapped twice around Jim's fist, taking up some of the slack. He responded instantly to the short tug that followed, dropping to his knees at soon as his collar pulled him in that direction.

Jim felt joy rush through him at the sight of his beautiful lover dropping gracefully to his knees before him. Blair's lips were only millimeter's away from his cock, hard and restrained inside his jeans. It was a sight that never failed to stir something buried deep inside him, the protective, totally physical love he felt for this man who guided him without fear or any thought for his own safety. Blair gave so much, everyday. He gave Jim everything he had, and when Jim needed more, he found it inside himself and gave that too. This was the way he could give something of himself back to Blair, give him a safe place to let go of the nervous tension, and the sense of responsibility he pretended not to have, but drove him relentlessly.

This was all about Blair, and what he needed. The level of trust that allowed his Guide to give himself up to him this way never failed to affect him. It was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen, and Jim felt profoundly humbled to be the recipient and caretaker of this trust. It sparked something primal, protective and predatory inside him. Something that made every other scene he'd ever played seem totally insignificant in comparison. Jim turned his senses up to better monitor his Guide, and raised his hand to the back of Blair's head, pulling him forcefully into his hips, so that his face was pressed tightly to the hard-on trapped in his jeans.

"This is all you need to think about. This is all you need to know." Jim spoke softly, as he ground the beautiful face into his groin, feeling every millimeter of movement of the soft, moist lips against his cock through the cloth that separated them. Blair groaned softly, rubbing his face into the denim under the hard hand that held him there.

"You want it." It was not a question, or an offering, but a statement, meant to remind him that he would have to work hard for the prize being shoved into his face before he got it.

"Mmf." Blair agreed, trying to suck over the hard shaft outlined against the rough denim.

"Quiet." Jim pulled up on the chain, and Blair came to his feet, a little reluctantly. Jim didn't miss the slight insolence of the weight against the chain, but he let it pass. Later, he wouldn't be so forgiving. Cupping his captive's chin in his palm, Jim raised the beautiful face to look into the soft blue eyes. There was no resistance, Blair's head tilted back until he was looking up at him, fear and adoration in his eyes. His lips were slightly parted, the soft skin still moist from the kisses he had pressed to his crotch.

Jim bent down to take the full lips in a hungry, possessive kiss, claiming the interior of his lover's mouth and sucking at the soft, swollen lips until Blair gasped for air.

"Over the bed."

Jim listened to his Guide's pulse quicken as he turned to the bed, waiting for the pillow that he placed at the edge for him. Blair bent slowly from his waist, letting his upper body drop over the comforter, his arms still behind his back. His hips pressed into the pillow, his ass lifted high, the curve of the muscular cheeks stretched in the awkward but reasonably comfortable position.

Blair turned his face to the side, shaking his head to get his hair out of his eyes. He kept his eyes open, listening carefully to the sounds of Jim moving behind him. The sound of a belt being drawn through it's loops, and then the metal chink of the buckle reached his ears, and Blair shuddered, pressing his hips into the pillow. He tried not to move, not to squirm or move his hands, but it wasn't easy. The sound provoked such a complicated rush of feeling inside him. Fear, and excitement that was both an emotional longing and a pure, animal need.

He didn't _want_ the pain that was coming, but he needed it, needed it so bad he had to bite his tongue to keep himself from telling Jim to hurry up. It was always so much _more_ when Jim used his belt on him, it made it so much easier to justify enjoying the pain in his own mind.

It was so intimate, such an integral part of his lover. That leather around his waist, so close to his cock. It carried his gun, and his badge and his handcuffs, it was something so much a part of Jim that he didn't look like himself to Blair without it. To feel it against his skin, first the teasing, playful drag of the soft leather over his cheeks, and then the light taps that followed, turning into slaps and then slightly harder smacks, until his skin was hot and prickling with the sensation. The sound alone pushed his hips into the pillow, anticipation making his muscles tense when he told himself to relax.

"Relax. I don't want you bruised."

Strong fingers dug into his flesh, massaging the muscles of his ass until he relaxed into the hard, heavenly touch of Jim's hands on his body.

"Oh god Jim, _please_." Blair heard himself whisper, biting his lip when the rush of sound escaped.

"No talking."

Blair felt himself shiver as the supple leather was dragged slowly across his cheeks, sliding across his skin from left to right, the strap already doubled over in his Sentinel's hand. Blair bit his lip, trying to keep himself from begging for it, and breaking his hard won silence.

"That's nice, very nice, but I'm going to turn this ass bright red." Jim took Blair's hands from the small of his back, moving them to his sides and laying them palms down on the bed. "Keep them there." He told him, stepping to the side of the naked body draped over the edge of his bed.

Blair closed his eyes as the first light slaps of the belt fell over his skin. At first, it almost tickled, and he had to concentrate on his breathing to keep from giggling with nervous tension. The light taps came close together, covering all the skin of his ass until it was uniformly pink and slightly warm from leather's kiss. He sighed softly, letting himself sink into the bed. The soft pillow felt so good under his hard cock, he wanted to buck his hips into it, hard, until he came. His Sentinel was aware of his excitement, and gave him a low, warning growl from behind his shoulder.

"You're trying to get ahead of me here, baby. Be good, wait for it."

"Ahh." The sigh of contentment and agreement wasn't quite talking, but it was close enough to get him in trouble.

"That's one." His lover told him softly, his voice stern with disapproval.

Blair shivered violently at the implication of the rebuke, and bite his lip, pushing his face into the sheet. Staying quiet was always the most difficult of the things Jim required of him. The fall of the leather over his skin was gradually becoming more forceful, the space between the slaps lengthening as the force of the blows increased. Blair went still on the bed, his eyes drifting open, soft and unfocused. It didn't really _hurt_ yet, not bad. It stung, in the hot, prickly way that sent little jolts of fire down to his cock and balls, turning the pain into something else. It ate away at everything bottled up inside him, until he had to give it up, and concentrate only on the sensation of the leather coming down on his body.

His breathing slowed, as his Sentinel's quickened behind him. The fall of the belt made a whooshing noise in the air, and Blair felt the cool breeze against his burning skin before the loud crack that came seconds before the awareness of the impact. The force of the blow pushed Blair's hips into the pillow, his body sliding up a little on the bed. Everything slowed down for Blair, until he could feel the leather sinking into his flesh. The first sharp crack of impact pushing the breath out of his lungs, and then the heat spreading, making him want to roll back and forth with the pleasure/pain of it. The belt caressed his flaming skin, coming up off him in a parting that increased the incredible awareness of the rising welt it left, lifting him up off the bed with the rushing, fiery pain.

// _Please, please, please, please, please,_ // Blair chanted silently in his head, breathing with the rhythm of the blows. He didn't want it to stop, he didn't want it to ever stop. They were moving in perfect unison, the rise of Jim's arm and the slow inhalation of his breath, which lifted him up a little on the bed, lifting his ass up for the belt. Then the fall of the strap and the impact that rocked him forward, the quick pull of Jim's arm coming back and the rush of air that came out of him that was almost a groan.

It was beautiful, a perfect state of balance, and Blair felt himself getting lighter and lighter, his whole body responding to the steady fall of the belt over his flesh. Suddenly, it stopped, and he was gasping for air, writhing on the mattress, the pillow slipping down from his body's twisting motion.

Jim's wide palm pushed into the small of his back, halting his frantic movements. "Lay still, let me look at you."

Blair froze, his breath coming in panting gasps that weren't quite moans. Sweat ran down his sides, plastered his hair to his forehead and trickled in a line down his spine. Now that the steady rain of blows had stopped he felt as if his whole body were on fire with the burning, tingling, pain. His cock wept copiously over the pillow, his muscles trembling with the effort to remain still.

"Perfect. I never get enough of you like this."

"Mmm, _please_?" Blair didn't know how the high pitched whine had escaped his lips, or even what he was asking for. Whether he was pleading for the pain to continue, or for Jim to make it stop, to be permitted to come or to be pulled into his lover's strong, sheltering arms and petted and crooned to. He didn't even know, all he knew was that he needed Jim, needed to be certain that he wouldn't leave him, that he wouldn't stop, that he would demand more of him, that he would take it.

Suddenly, Jim's weight was leaning over him, his cock, still hard in his jeans, rubbing roughly against his burning skin. "Shh. What does it take to shut that mouth, hmm? It's hard work keeping you quiet, you know that?" His voice was deep, silky with sexual tension and the vicarious pleasure of watching Blair writhe on the bed.

Blair sighed, arching under the heavy bulk of Jim on top of him. It felt good, it felt so good, except for the rough denim that scraped across his throbbing cheeks. That hurt, in a way that made him want to squirm away from it. It didn't feel good, like feeling the strength of Jim's arm in the fall of the strap, it just hurt.

"That's better. I think we're getting closer to real obedience here. Why don't you roll over and we'll see just how well you can follow orders now that we've got your ass all warmed up." Jim whispered in his ear, the warmth of his breath causing goose bumps that spread from his neck all the way down his arms.

Silently, Blair rolled over beneath him, his big blue eyes getting even bigger when his bright red striped ass came in contact with the comforter. Jim imagined that right now the cotton weave must feel like sandpaper.

"That's my boy, so good. Touch yourself for me, baby. I want to watch you." Jim leaned forward to unbuckle the posing strap at the back of his lover's collar. Pulling it away, he exposed the swollen, glistening cock and balls, smiling wolfishly at his captive's advanced state of arousal.

Helpless, hungry blue eyes looked up at him, begging him to allow release of the tension built up. Jim chuckled softly, and shook his head. "No, nobody said you get to come, I just want to watch you touch yourself for me, I want to see how bad you need it."

Blair just managed to swallow a sob of frustration, as his right hand dragged slowly to his slick, rock hard cock. He shuddered when he touched himself, even the familiar sensation of his own fist closing around his cock was too much stimulus.

"Just stroke it, nice and easy, that's it. You are _not_ going to come." Jim coached softly, his gaze roaming possessively from his lover's cock to his face and back down again. He loved to watch Blair's body arch and squirm, his hand working his leaking cock with a desperate, needy urgency.

"That feels good, huh baby? But not quite as good as you want it to, not as good as me touching you, is it? That's okay, right now this is all you need."

Blair groaned softly, small, even white teeth biting into his lower lip to try to hold back the sound. His hand jerked up and down on his trembling cock, his body shaking with the effort to hold back his orgasm. Jim watched him, Sentinel senses aware of the exact moment when he was about to lose control.

"Stop."

" _Ohh_ ," Blair moaned piteously, his hips bucking up into empty air as his hand was pulled slowly away from his cock. " _More_..." he begged, his body twisting uncontrollably with the powerful need.

"Yes, but first we have to find a way to keep you quiet. You don't want me to gag you, do you sweetheart?"

Blair shook his head violently, curls whipping back and forth, and assumed the most submissive pose he was able to put himself into. Arms at his sides, palms up, legs spread wide and hips held up off the bed, offering up his erection.

"That's beautiful. So perfect." Jim growled, leaning down to inhale greedily, drinking in the scent of his lover aroused beyond the point of reason. At this moment, he would do anything, obey any command Jim gave him, unquestioningly. "On your hands and knees."

Blair moved to follow his order with gratifying speed, rolling over and raising himself up on his arms he drew his legs up underneath him. His ass was a deep, dark crimson, the welts that were coming up already outlined in darker lines of purple against his flesh. Jim couldn't resist reaching out to run a hand over the sensitive skin. "Will you hold still for me, baby? Or do I have to tie you down?"

Blair shook his head, grabbing a handful of the blanket in each fist to illustrate his determination. He hated to be tied down, it always felt like a failure, to not be able to hold himself up for Jim's attentions on his own.

Jim smiled, impressed with his Guide's determination. "Okay, no restraints tonight. You have to hold still though, no falling down. I want you up on your knees until I tell you differently, understand, baby?"

Blair locked his elbows, flexing his muscles as he braced himself on the bed. If he fell while Jim was using the cat on him, his lover _would_ tie him to the bed and continue, no matter how loud he howled. Well, as long as he didn't use his safe word. Blair pushed consciousness of Jim's Chopec name as far back into the recess of his mind as he possibly could. He didn't even want to think it. He'd never used it, not once. Jim knew him too well, monitored his body too carefully for a safe word to really even be necessary, but his lover had insisted. So saying Inquiri would set him free, make it stop, and that was the very last thing Blair wanted. It was hard though, not to be afraid of the cat. It was so entirely different from his lover's belt, so much more menacing. It could touch him anywhere, with one little flick of Jim's wrist, and leave a dozen identical thin, white hot stripes across his skin.

The familiar sound of Jim shaking out the long lashes of the whip reached his ears and Blair made a small sound in the back of his throat, digging his knees into the mattress beneath him. Jim's hand at the back of his neck brushed his long hair out of the way, lingering to trail slowly down his spine. "You're so ready for this, baby, you need it. I can see it. Just relax, breathe."

The first light blows fell over his shoulder blades, and Blair sighed, his muscles rolling under the skin, reaching up for the touch of the leather. The soft splats of the flat lashes impacting on his skin gradually grew louder. Blair realized he was rocking back and forth in an attempt to meet the leather half way as it came down on him.

"You love this. Sometimes I think you love this thing more than you love me. Such a good boy, that's it, roll with it..." Jim encouraged him softly between blows. slowing down gradually as the force of his arm began to leave marks on the smooth, golden skin of his lover's back.

Jim watched the lines appearing on Blair's back carefully, Sentinel vision measuring the exact depth of each thin welt as it rose. His arm moved with perfectly uniform strength, leaving identical, evenly spaced vertical lines from the tops of Blair's shoulder blades to the rise of ass. Taking a step back, he gave them both a moment to breath before he began again, laying horizontal stripes over the vertical ones, his arm so precise that when he was finished he could have played a game of chess on his lover's back.

Blair was huffing softly, his breath knocked out of him with each impact of the whip. His head was thrown back, sweat pouring from his hairline, his mouth open and his lips drawn back. Jim thought he had never looked more beautiful. This was one place where he was profoundly grateful for his senses, without any reservation. If he didn't have them, he wasn't sure that he would have the guts to do this to the man he loved. Being able to see _exactly_ how much damage he did to his small but amazingly strong lover took the fear that he would get worked up and go too far away. So often during a scene a bottom would be too far into their own endorphin rush to understand that they'd been seriously injured, or that something had happened that should have stopped the scene, like a pulled muscle or cut off circulation. With his senses working with them, Blair didn't have to think about it, he could let himself go completely and trust him lover to know when to stop.

The whip moved slowly across his ass and the tops of his thighs, leaving burning, searing kisses that sent him rushing into a state of agonized arousal so strong all he could feel was the throbbing in his balls and the ache of his dripping cock and the heat pouring off his body. Blair moaned softly, rocking back towards Jim after each impact. He rolled his hips anxiously, expressing the pain and the need eloquently to his Sentinel, begging him for it.

Jim switched from the long, flat lashed cat to the braided one, checking the stiffness of the seldom used whip on his arm before he used it on his Guide.

"You can talk for me now, baby, you don't have to be quiet. Let it out." Jim gave permission, knowing that Blair wouldn't be able to hold silent for this. He didn't want there to be any stress in his lover's mind when he hurt him this time. He'd taken Blair as far as he'd ever gone, and now he was asking for more. Tapping the swollen, crimson flesh of Blair's ass lightly, he hesitated, and then spoke to him in a gentle voice totally different than the one he'd used earlier in the evening.

"Do you remember your safe word, honey? I can tell when your body's done, but I can't read your mind."

" _Yes!_ " Blair cried, pushing himself up a little higher on his hands, bracing his weight for the next round.

Jim began, telling himself that if he waited any longer Blair would come down, and then he wouldn't be able to do this at all. The braided lashes of the whip cut into soft skin, leaving razor thin lines of blood at the top of each welt. Blair cried out with each sharp crack of the cat's lashes over his flesh, loud grunts that gradually became long, drawn out howls, echoing in the rafters. The waves of pain rolling through him took everything inside him with them, washing it all away until he was nothing but a mass of quivering, hungry, needy flesh.

" _PLEASE!_ " Blair screamed, his body contorting helplessly under the cruel bite of the cat.

"Yes. Sing for me." Jim growled softly, his eyes drinking in the sight of Blair's body twisting beneath the fall of the whip.

He laid five more sets of welts across Blair's back, marking him in a pattern that was specifically his own. The cuts at the tops of his welts weren't deep enough to scar, not nearly, but for at least a week his lover would carry his mark, and remember this every time he sat down or leaned back in a chair.

Jim dropped the whip at the exact same time that Blair's body fell to the bed, his arms no longer able to hold him up. He was keening softly, his hips thrusting mindlessly into the mattress.

"Come to me, gorgeous," Jim murmured, leaning over to drag the shaking body to the edge of the bed. Blair slipped off the bed and down to his knees before him as if it were the only place in the world for him to be. Jim growled low in his throat, his hand jerking the button and zipper of his jeans as one, kicking them off his feet and into the corner. His hands sank into the thick, springy curls, pulling his Guide's mouth to his straining cock.

Blair was almost panting over his cock, licking and sucking at the head in a frenzy of motion brought on by the fiery pain of his swelling skin.

"Oh yeah, Baby, you're so good. So good... Take it, swallow it. Oh, God, Blair..." Jim groaned, locking his knees, as his lover devoured the entire length of his cock, moaning around him in ecstasy.

Threading the long curls through his fingers, Jim closed his fist, dragging the soft mouth slowly up and down on his cock. Blair's eyes were closed, his arms wrapping around Jim's thighs. Blair swayed on his knees, almost impaling himself on the shaft when Jim's hand guided him down.

"Easy, slow down... I don't want to come yet. Mmm, yeah, so sweet, baby, your tongue is so good..." Jim held his Guide firmly, controlling his movements with the strong grip in his curls. He wasn't willing to rush this, or to give up one second of the intense, hot pleasure. The softness and the skill of Blair's mouth put every other blow job he'd every had in his life to shame.

Blair hummed around Jim's cock, sucking softly, letting his tongue draw circles up and down the underside over and over again, until Jim's hand stopped him, drawing him all the way down on the hard shaft. He held him there, his hands moving to the sides of his head to hold him still. Jim began to thrust, and Blair forced the muscles in the back of his throat to relax, determined not to gag and distort the rhythm of the powerful thrusts. Jim's cock slammed into the back of his throat, rubbing over his tongue and the roof of his mouth, making him ache with need so intense his fingers dug into Jim's thigh muscles hard enough to bruise, his hips thrusting helplessly in tandem with the cock in his throat.

Jim came explosively, holding Blair tightly against his pelvis, his cock buried deep in his throat. He cried out softly, bucking into the wet, heavenly flesh that surrounded him until finally he was spent, and Blair was choking for air. Pulling out of his Guide's mouth, Jim was surprised when Blair sank wordlessly to the floor, curling up around his feet, his arms wrapping around his calves. His Guide pressed his face to the top of his foot, panting softly. He pressed his lips fervently to his skin, covering his foot and the tops of his toes with kisses.

"Oh, baby, come here. It's okay, baby, you were so good, so good..." Jim crooned softly, bending down to scoop his lover up into his arms. Jim sat down on the bed, and Blair curled around him, his upper body burrowed into Jim's chest and the rest of him curled up around his back. Jim held him tenderly, rocking him back and forth a little in his arms. "I know, I know, it's so much. But it's okay, I've got you, I'm gonna make it all better, now."

Jim's hands went to Blair's hips, shifting him out of his lap and onto the bed on his side. Laying on his back was going to be be an impossibility for his Guide for at least the next twenty four hours. Leaning over him, Jim captured the full lips for a long, passionate kiss. Blair responded so sweetly, his head coming up off the bed to reach for more, soft, happy sounds hummed against his lips. Jim's hands slid slowly down from Blair's shoulders to his nipples, pinching and pulling just hard enough make Blair moan.

"Oh yeah, I want that, that's so beautiful, the way you moan for me. You make me want to keep you like this forever. No, don't panic, I won't..." Jim chuckled, his right hand sliding slowly down his Guide's chest to his trembling cock, sticky with the pre cum that had been dripping from the head for the last hour.

"Oh Jim, oh please, _please_ , yeah, oh God, _touch me_..." Blair moaned helplessly, trying to curl around the large, gentle hand.

"Mmm, you want to come, baby?" Jim whispered, humor and love unmistakable in his voice.

"Yes! Oh yes, please, can I?" Blair gasped, thrusting violently into Jim's hand, all remembrance of control forgotten.

"Yes, now you can. Come for me, gorgeous, my good boy, so good..." Jim crooned encouragement in his ear as Blair bucked against the hand that stroked him forcefully, the grip tight and the friction unimaginable pleasure. Blair came in a hot rush over Jim's hand, crying his name.

Jim's arms went around him, pulling him gently to his chest. "Are you okay?" Jim whispered in his ear, his hand reaching for the buckle to unfasten his collar. Blair opened exhausted eyes to look at him, "Never better. I love you."

"I love you too. Was that too much? Was I too hard on you?" Concern covered Jim's features as he turned his Guide in his arms to inspect his back.

"No, oh no... Wonderful." Blair replied in a dreamy, sleepy voice. "You take such good care of me."

"You too." Jim told him, reminding Blair that in their real world, he was the one who took care of Jim, and that he couldn't possibly live without him.

"Yeah?" Blair whispered, hungry for assurance of his importance in his lover's mind.

"You know you do, Chief, I couldn't get by without you. I wouldn't want to."

"Me either." Blair sighed happily, and fell into an exhausted sleep on his lover's strong shoulder.

The End


End file.
